


Rain’s Aubade

by CloverTheGrand



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Knits (Good Omens), Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverTheGrand/pseuds/CloverTheGrand
Summary: Look it’s just some Gabriphale fluff ok
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Rain’s Aubade

After Gabriel finished showering and returned to bed, Aziraphale had already been reading his book for at least half an hour.

”You’re up early,” Gabriel chided as he dried his hair. Peering at the foggy rain that plummeted outside the window, Aziraphale furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips.

“Now, I’m certain that it did not rain that hard a while ago.” He glances at Gabriel, who, despite Aziraphale’s protests and no matter the weather, always went out for a morning jog. 

”Like that? Pffft. No.” Gabriel slipped under the covers. “It was only a light drizzle when I was out. Though... I _did_ have to scramble home when it started to rain harder.”

“You’re going to catch a cold at this point, dear boy.”

"Well, nothing a few raincoats can't fix." 

"And if it snows?"

"Perfect opportunity to wear your sweaters."

Aziraphale was about to protest, but then remembered what Gabriel meant-- some of the woollen sweaters Aziraphale knitted for him had to hiberbate inside the drawers thanks to the warm Summer weather.

" _And_ if it's colder, then I get to wear more at the same time," Gabriel declared with a smug grin as he draped his arm over Aziraphale, planting a peck onto his shoulder. "I like them. They remind me of you."

Gabriel's pout and wide eyes was Aziraphale's Achilles' heel that stopped him from any other comment. "Very well. You're off the hook this time." Gabriel smiled and laid his head onto Aziraphale's shoulder. He then reached for his phone on the bedside table and checking the news, clinging onto Aziraphale like sunlight. 

For a while, they laid together and read their materials while the rain fell. 

Aziraphale held Gabriel’s broad hand in his own. His thumb stroked the back of Gabriel’s hand, tracing and mapping each veiny path from his wrist to his knuckles. He nestled his nose into Gabriel’s peppery hair, sampling the scents that composed him. Beneath the lavender shampoo he used, Aziraphale could smell spicy frankincense, hints of yesterday’s cologne, and clean, fresh ozone.

However, Aziraphale still held up his book, even though keeping it open with one hand eventually got tiring. Gabriel glanced up from his phone. After propping himself onto his elbows, he peered at the book Aziraphale was reading. 

“ _Journey to the West,_ ” Aziraphale told him.

Gabriel made a noise of agreement. His eyes darted left and right, reading the page, and then his eyebrows furrowed. “So why is the monkey underneath a mountain?”

“Ah! Well that requires some context. Would you like to listen?”

He shrugged. “Sure.”

For the rest of the morning, Aziraphale explained to Gabriel the story, huddled together as the rainclouds outside blanketed the Earth and the rain drizzled upon the ground. 


End file.
